Camila
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Mulder and Scully play "Agony Aunt" when Scully's friend needs to talk. Written for my friend who wanted a "moment" with Mulder.


Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter (except Cam, she's real and she's all mine :0P)

You asked for this little moment Milady, so here it is.

Amo voce querida x x x x

* * *

><p><span>Camila<span>

Mulder got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey cutie. Yeah, she's in. What now? Oh alright I'll tell her. Bye."

Scully looked up from her book at the mention of her name, so to speak. By the way he kept looking over at her Scully could tell something was up. She eyed him suspiciously over her glasses. Mulder answered her question before she had time to ask it.

"Cam's on her way over." Scully pouted when she heard that.

"But Mulder!" she whined,

"We're in bed. It's 11.30 and I have work in the morning!"

Mulder gave her an apologetic glance as he climbed back into their bed.

"I'm sorry honey, but she is already on her way. I couldn't tell her to turn round and go home could I?"

"Yes Mulder! Yes, you could have!"

"No. I couldn't have." he smiled, nuzzling his nose against her neck whilst putting his arms around Scully's shoulders and pulling her towards him, forcing her into an awkward hug as she fought to stay rigid and tried to not melt into his side like she usually did.

"Oh really? Why not?" Scully tried her best to be angry with him, but she could feel herself failing. She always found that she could never stay mad at him for long, no matter what he did.

"Because she sounded really upset Scully." Mulder put on his best "serious little boy" voice and gave her "the look", that puppy eyed look that usually broke through her defences and made Scully give into him. Scully raised her eyebrow at him. Give into him she would, but before she did, she wanted the whole story.

"And? What else?"

"And well, because it's Cam! And we love Cam!" he looked at Scully and saw her soften.

"_You _love Cam!" he said pointedly. Scully couldn't argue with him there. Camila worked with Scully at the hospital, she was studying to be a doctor and Scully was her mentor. Cam was Brazilian and was in the USA on a working visa. Scully had always had a very strong maternal instinct towards the girl and felt sorry for her, having no other family in America so she and Mulder had unofficially, socially "adopted" Cam, looking on her as a daughter, despite her being 24 and no longer a child.

"Sure, Fine. Whatever. But when she arrives _you_ are answering the door! I'm not getting cold!" Scully answered pointedly but trying to sound nonchalant at the same time. Mulder gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thanks Scully. Love you" Scully shrugged and went back to her book.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell went and Mulder nudged his significant other. Scully shot him a look which instantly made Mulder get out of bed and answer the door. Knowing it was Camila on the other side of the door, Mulder didn't bother to get dressed. So he opened the door to her in his pyjama bottoms and bare chest. She had seem in like this many times before, she may have even seen him in less than this before. _It could have happened_, he thought, _at some point, maybe, who cares?_ As he pulled opened the door he felt the chill of the night air rush past him causing Goosebumps to form on his arms. The sight that greeted him wasn't a happy one, but he had half expected it so he wasn't completely surprised.

Scully could hear Mulder talking from the bedroom. She shook her head at him and smiled to herself as she continued reading her doomed romance.

"Hey Cam. What's up, beautiful?" Seeing how miserable she was, Mulder pulled the girl into a hug and supportively rubbed her back while she melted into his protective arms. The relationship Mulder had with Cam was definitely one that a father would have with a daughter. They annoyed each other, they fought, they argued, they laughed, they played. In short it was a typical father/daughter relationship but it was also so much more than that. They were not related so Mulder mildly flirted with her and she with him. Nothing more than banter and Scully actively encouraged it. Camila didn't have many friends aside from Mulder and Scully so Scully felt it was her duty to involve Cam in as many aspects of her life as possible and that included Mulder and his improper comments. Camila didn't seem to mind them, in fact she seemed to give as good as she got from Mulder, which pleased Scully greatly as she was fed up at being the only person, female, at least, that didn't turn let their heart rule their head when Mulder turned on his boyish charms. In private, of course, Mulder could wrap Scully around his little finger whenever he wanted to, but in public, Scully, didn't respond when he put the moves on her and that confused people when they saw how Mulder was the epitome of what a "man" should be, _"How Could Scully not fall for that?", _and how "cold" she was with him. If only they know what Mulder and Scully where like when they weren't under public scrutiny. Scully certainly wasn't "cold" with Mulder then.

"Oi bonito" she answered weakly in her native tongue with a equally weak smile. Mulder could tell she had been crying, her makeup was smudged and running down her face.

"Where's…?"

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom. Go straight in." He released her from his grip and followed her into his bedroom. Scully looked up and removed her glasses as she saw her friend enter the room.

"Hey Scully…" The sight of Scully, her friend and Angel caused a wave of relief to surge through Camila's body and she started to sob as fresh tears started falling.

"Oh querida! Come on" Scully beckoned to the bed, to which Cam crawled onto next to Scully and proceeded to pour her heart out to the woman who she looked on as a second mother. Mulder felt slightly uncomfortable at this sudden display of female emotion and decided it was his job to disappear for a while.

Mulder reappeared after a few minutes, carrying a tray of drinks. He found it completely normal to find Camila had kicked off her shoes and was now in his bed, curled up in Scully's arms with Scully stroking her dark hair, whispering heartfelt words of advice to a heartbroken little girl, who wanted nothing more at that time than to be looked after. In a visual conversation with Scully, he put the two drinks down on the bedside cabinet and left the room again. Usually he would help Scully in these situations with Cam, not that they happened often, but when they did he was always there for his Brazilian princess but not this time, this time Scully was more than okay to do this alone.

He went and sat in the living room, arranged himself comfortably on the sofa and switched on the TV in time for some low budget U.F.O documentary. As he sat and became hypnotised by the flickering images playing on the screen in front of him, Mulder completely forgot about the two females sat in his bed.

Once the programme ended, Mulder got up off the couch and walked towards the bathroom. He almost ran into Camila who was coming out of the bathroom. He looked at her and saw that she had washed her face and was now looking a little happier than she had just over an hour ago.

"Oops. Traffic jam!" Mulder grinned at her. Cam looked up at him, her eyes bright and she giggled at him. They stood in the hallway, in the doorway to the bedroom, totally visible to Scully in bed. Scully watched the little scene, with vague interest, keeping one eye on the book that she had picked up again.

"You just want an excuse to feel me up!" Mulder smiled at that. The girl was definitely feeling more like herself.

"Don't need an excuse Cam, and I'm glad your feeling happier now. Good to know my Scully's good for something!" He said as he lazily put his arms around her and hugged her tight. He felt her arms tighten around his bare waist. She kissed his neck and whispered _thank you_ into his ear. Mulder pulled away from her slightly and looked at her bemused.

"But I didn't do anything baby, Scully was the genius who dried the tears from those pretty eyes of yours."

"I know, but you've always just been "normal" with me, you don't treat me with kid gloves because I'm here with no family. Mulder? You know what you and Scully mean to me don't you? How much I love both of you? ….Thank you for all that you have both done for me…You _are_ my family, both of you."

"It's okay, querida. We know." Mulder kissed her head, in the same way he did with Scully.

Camila left Mulder's embrace and walked back into his bedroom to see his lover. She sat on the end of the bed, while she replaced her shoes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scully asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Came Cam's answer. She meant it too.

"Well, come here then" Scully commanded, beckoning for a hug. Cam walked over to her, bent down and embraced Scully, gratefully, thankful for her help.

"Thanks Dana. For everything." Came the grateful response in hushed tones.

"Anytime baby, you know that." Said Scully into locks of dark brown. Cam stood up, trying in vain to straighten her crumpled clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, at work."

"Yeah, see you later Cam. Let me know when you are home okay? I want to know that you got home safe."

"Promessa" Camila replied truthfully.

As she walked past Mulder, who was stood in the doorway, enjoying Scully's little maternal moment, Cam stopped and smiled at him, bringing her hands up to clasp his elbows, as if holding him in place, she lifted her head and brought her mouth to meet with Mulder's. Had anyone other than Scully had seen that kiss, they would have thought it was Mulder and Camila that were lovers and not Mulder and Scully. It _was_ a romantic kiss between Mulder and Cam, it lasted longer than any platonic kiss normally would, but it was not a lovers kiss. It was just normality for Mulder, Scully and Camila.

"Obrigada…again." She whispered with a shy smile.

"De nada, Linda." Mulder replied with a smile.

He watched the girl, as she went through his front door and he still stayed put until he heard her car start and drive off. Only then did he make a move and jump rather childishly onto the bed next Scully.

"So Dr Dana, what caused our little bambina so much heartbreak?" He asked while lightly kissing Scully on the cheek. Scully answered with one word, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Boys."

"Oh, right. Got it." Mulder didn't need anything else explaining to him.

"Her boyfriend spilt up with her. Met someone else and was seeing the other girl behind our girl's back." Scully continued, regardless.

"So, obviously she was upset and needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, so what happened to "tell her to go home Mulder"?" Mulder asked, innocently trying to rile Scully into a disagreement.

"Shut up Mulder." Scully answered with a smirk

"…just saying…" Mulder muttered defensively. After a moments pause, Scully spoke:

"She's in love with you." She said in a matter of fact voice, still reading her book. Mulder looked at her with mild shock on his face.

"What? Who? Cam is?" Scully looked at him and nodded.

"She's in love with you." she repeated.

"No, she's …did she tell you that? …is that what you were talking about in here?"

"No, we never mentioned you Mulder."

"Well, how do you know that?"

"I saw how she kissed you just then. I'm telling you Mulder, Camila is crazy in love with you! Could you not see how she looked at you? It's how I used to look at you years ago, when I thought you weren't looking!" Scully answered, laughing at knowledge that her friend was in love with her, boyfriend, partner, lover...whatever Mulder was, didn't bother her. She wasn't jealous or insecure or threatened. It felt...normal. In some strange way, it somehow, felt ..._right._

"She is beautiful, you know, Mulder…tall, dark…handsome. Not to mention exotic" Is sounded to Mulder almost as though Scully was giving him permission to pursue Cam, but Scully knew Mulder never would betray her…with anyone, neither would Camila. It wasn't their style. It was now Mulder's turn to laugh at Scully.

"At 5ft 5", she is hardly tall Scully!"

"Well, I suppose she isn't to you! but she is compared to me, Mulder." Mulder pulled Scully into his side and she relaxed into him, comfortable, happy and in love. Mulder, softly kissed the top of her head.

"You know what Scully? "Tall, dark and handsome" has nothing on tiny, ginger and exquisite." Scully looked up at him, her heart melting, even though she was completely aware of how he felt about her.

"And as for exotic? Give me pale and interesting any day. Scully, I love Cam, I do, but I'm _in_ love with you. " Scully, leant upwards and kissed his cheek.

"I know, Mulder. You don't have to explain to me."

"What are we going to do about Cam? I mean, she doesn't know that you know, that _we_ know, does she Scully?"

"No, she doesn't. We will just continue as we always have. As long as she thinks her secret is still secret, there is nothing _to_ be done. We don't _need_ to do anything about it. But, _If_ you _stop_ being your usual, obnoxious, yet extremely charming and completely lovable self with her, then she will know that you know and that would break her heart Mulder. She would be so embarrassed. So, we'll just pretend we don't know okay? Carry on as normal. It doesn't bother you does it? Her being in love with you, I mean? "

"No…Does it bother _you_?" Mulder got his answer, in the scoff that Scully threw his way.

"Okay, then. You're the boss Scully, whatever you say." Scully snuggled deeper into Mulder's chest and breathed in his scent, suddenly, feeling extremely sleepy.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that…" She whispered, already half asleep. Within seconds, she was fast asleep, resting on Mulder's chest, dreaming of Camila, hoping she got home safely.

The End


End file.
